Getting What He Wants
by Bravestargazer
Summary: Bart is out of his favorite snack, he goes to his best friend Jaime in hopes of getting what he wants


Just something that I came up with because I was in need of some Jaimebart. People need to ship this more! Anyways hope you like it. :)

I watched as Bart flashed around in the kitchen relentlessly looking for his chicken whizzies, when he couldn't find them he slightly growled in frustration. I laughed at his growl which caused him to look at me with a flash of something in his eyes that I couldn't recognize. He zoomed up to me a shot me a grin.

"Jaime, bro, hermano, I..."

I stopped him there, I knew where this would lead and I did not feel like spending my life's savings on Bart's favorite snack.

"No way, I refuse."

"C'mon! Please... I'll share."

When it came to Bart, sharing meant he'd eat almost all of it and give me the scraps, and that was when he was being generous.

"No."

Bart pouted at my answer and ran off. That in particular worried me. He usually bothered me until I gave in, which was most of the time. I shrugged it off hoping Bart had really just dropped the whole quest for the snack.

Bart Pov:

I sat in my room getting my plan together. No matter what I was getting some chicken whizzies. I decided indulge myself with the plan. I would show Jaime my feelings at the same time as getting my precious snack.

After preparing myself I walked out to the living room where Jaime was watching a movie. I plopped myself down right next to him, I sat a bit to close for it to be considered alright between friends. Jaime seemed to shift a bit at my presence.

Jaime's Pov:

I could feels Bart's body heat searing into my side. I slightly shifted trying to free myself from the warmth radiating from my best friend. He seemed to notice and shifted even closer.

This caused the scarab to start its ranting about incinerating the threat. I rolled my eyes and ignored the alien.

Bart wriggled his way closer so that his head was by my ear breathing on my neck, causing shivers to go through my body.

"Bro, I'm craving chicken whizzies soooo bad. Can you please go get me some." He whispered this into my ear. I noticed the change in his voice, and it sent a zing of electricity through me. I groaned at his voice.

He smirked knowing he was getting to me. It wasn't fair, Bart seemed to have found out my feelings for him and was using it against me.

"I already said no dude."

That was not the answer Bart wanted so he proceeded to climb on top of me and continue to whisper into my ear about how much he needed his chicken whizzies, thankfully I had some self control and shook my head refusing.

Bart's Pov:

Jaime wasn't giving up so I decided to amp it up. My lips ghosted over his skin finally ending on spot of skin on Jaime's neck. I attacked the spot slightly running my younger across the area, causing Jaime to groan in a really sexy way. I smiled at the reaction and continued. After a while of Jaime moaning under me I stopped my efforts only to be met with a slightly dazed best friend.

"Can I have some now?"

Jaime's Pov:

Bart had just given me a hickey, my mind was reeling when he spoke.

"Can I have some now?"

I felt myself become angry, he was using my love for him against me. I wasn't just angry at Bart but also at myself because I fell into the trap. I pushed Bart off and started to walk away when I felt his grip on my arm stopping me.

Bart's Pov:

"Wait, Jaime."

He turned around with a look a hurt and anger on his face. I instantly worried, what if he doesn't like me like that? What if he enjoyed it for a moment but now he regrets it now? Those thoughts ran through my mind as I watched his face, I may have just ruined our friendship.

"Jaime I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I just wanted my chicken whizzies. I didn't mean anything I take it back. See everything is ok now."

I slightly rushed through my explanation trying to get him to understand. After I had finished my apology instead of seeing a look of relief I saw a broken and hurt one. He started to shake his head and yell out.

"That's the problem Bart! It doesn't mean anything to you! But it means everything to me! You think you can play with my feelings to get what you want, and have no problem! I am in love with you but all your doing with that information is use it against me!"

I starred in shock realizing what he thought my advances meant. Sure I wanted my snack but I honestly did have feelings for my best friend. I hadn't meant to hurt him.

"Jaime I didn't do all that just because I wanted something from you, I really do have feelings for you. I am sorry I said it didn't mean anything to me I just thought you would hate me after I showed my true feelings."

I starred at the ground as i waited for his answer.

Jaime's Pov:

He likes me back. I felt a rush of relief and happiness. I looked him, he had his head hung looking a bit sad. I smiled at how cute he looked at the moment. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. The kiss was exhilarating, and I never wanted it to end. Bart gave as good as he got. We both pulled away breathless and grinning like idiots, when Bart starts talking.

"So about those chicken whizzies..."

I rolled my eyes at the speedster and kissed him again earning me a slight moan from him. After that Bart was too wrapped up in making out with me to worry about his favorite snack.


End file.
